


Lavender

by stareyednight



Series: Brooklyn Girls [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Genderswap, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rebecca 'Becky' Barnes, Stephanie Rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stareyednight/pseuds/stareyednight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping up appearances and double dates - Becky and Steph try to make the most of their time together.</p><p>
  <i>“Michael Donnelly and Keith Jones are taking us out tonight. I ran into Michael at the grocer and, well, it might have caused more talk than not if I'd turned him down flat.” She sighed and picked up another hairpin, trying to fasten a curl down. “I'm sorry, darling. I couldn't think of a better idea and this way we're out together.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Steph nodded, meeting Becky's eyes in the mirror. “I know, I just wish I could take you out, treat you nice like they get to.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender

There was an envelope on the table when Steph got home. Addressed to Pvt Rebecca Barnes, it made Steph’s fingers clench tightly against the 4F card in her hand. Now it was both the sting of her failure and the thought of not following her Becky to wherever she went that caused her shaky heart to thump harder. She breathed in and out carefully for a moment, trying to will herself back to happiness because the letter on the table meant Becky was home and she didn’t want to waste a single moment of it.

“Is that you, doll?” Becky's voice floated out from their bedroom and Steph nearly dropped the enlistment card in her haste to shove it into her jacket pocket.

“Nah, just some schmuck looking for the prettiest girl in Brooklyn.” She followed Becky’s voice into the bedroom to find her in a robe and putting up her hair.

“Look in a mirror and you've found her,” Becky returned, turning from her seat on her bed. They'd been sleeping in Steph’s bed together, but Becky’s was closest to the mirror on the wall, so it had become the permanent dressing table seat.

Steph came over to kiss her. “Are you going out?”

“Michael Donnelly and Keith Jones are taking us out tonight. I ran into Michael at the grocer and, well, it might have caused more talk than not if I'd turned him down flat.” She sighed and picked up another hairpin, trying to fasten a curl down. Steph came up behind her and automatically took the pin, sliding it into place. She stroked her fingers down Becky’s neck and rested her hand on Becky’s bare shoulder where her robe had slipped. Becky reached up and covered Steph’s hand with hers. “I'm sorry, darling. I couldn't think of a better idea and this way we're out together.”

Steph nodded, meeting Becky's eyes in the mirror. “I know, I just wish I could take you out, treat you nice like they get to.”

“I know, doll. I promise, we’ll go for just long enough to have dinner and maybe a few dances?” Becky gave Steph a hopeful look and Steph smiled at her.

“Sure, sweetheart.” She dropped a kiss on top of Becky’s finished hair and headed over to the closet to choose a dress. Becky turned to watch her as Steph pulled a new dress out of the closet, reaching for her stockings at the same time. Steph blushed as she pulled off her dress. It was still new to feel Becky’s gaze on her and it made her feel warm and loved even as she was getting used to it. 

She returned the favour, watching as Becky rolled her precious pair of silk stockings up each leg and fastened her garters. She had never felt like this about anyone before, the pull of want in her stomach and desire to reach out and touch all the time. It was overwhelming and not enough all at the same time.

Becky looked up at her as she finished her stockings and smiled as she stood up. Steph was buttoning up her dress as Becky headed straight for her, robe still off her shoulder and open over her underwear, looking so much like a dream that Steph's mouth went dry.

She pressed herself up against Steph and leaned down for a kiss that was thorough and possessive. Steph could only let herself be swept away, holding onto Becky's bare waist under the robe and letting the heat of her skin burn into her hands.

When she finally pulled away Becky's cheeks were flushed, and Steph could feel her own matching. Her heart hammered and she took a deep breath, looking up at Becky's satisfied smile.

“I'm yours,” Becky said, cupping Steph's cheek and looking into her eyes. “No matter how many fellas we have to go out with, I'm still coming home with you. I'll always want to come home to you.”

Steph couldn't do anything but kiss her again after that. 

 

They finally managed to stop kissing long enough to finish getting ready and leave in time to meet the boys for dinner. Both of them had known Michael and Keith from around the neighbourhood and Steph liked talking to them well enough, even though she knew that they'd both rather be with Becky.

Becky had been popular since they were kids, pretty and spunky with dark hair and ice blue eyes, even though no one seemed to understand why she'd spend all her time with sickly little Steph Rogers. She always knew how to be charming enough but never thought forward and she was sought after for dates because she loved to dance but didn't make time with everyone, so she wasn't considered fast. Steph had been jealous of the attention Becky received and that she gave to other people, all tangled up in her unrequited love for her best friend.

It was different now, of course. She could see how Becky's eyes skipped over the crowd until she spotted Steph, even when she was dancing she seemed to always know where Steph was sitting. Becky had rarely stayed out as late as some of the other girls they knew and saving the time she had been going out with Teddy Miller she almost always made it a double date with Steph.

They could walk together with their elbows linked, looking like any other set of girlfriends they passed, and they took advantage of every little quirk afforded their sex. Fixing each other's collar or hair stood in for a kiss and a trip to the powder room could sometimes mean a quick embrace followed by a mutual lipstick touch up. Those constant reminders of Becky’s affection for her made it easier to remember at times like these, when they entered the crowded diner and two boys waved them over.

Becky slid into the booth across from Michael and Keith and Steph followed. She remembered to keep proper space between them, but as soon as they were settled she still felt Becky’s foot brush hers under the table. Keith gave her a hopeful smile and Steph returned it, though she had a feeling he’d be disappointed with her before the night was over. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to have some fun or a night out, but sometimes it was hard for people to reconcile her daintiness of feature with the opinions she wasn’t about to keep to herself.

Everyone expected Steph to be a sweet, quiet thing because she was blonde and tiny with a delicate look from how she was sick all the damn time. It wasn’t the most attractive thing in a partner, but more people overlooked it than not. Most people expressed surprise that Steph wasn’t “snapped up already”; that was until they heard her get into an argument about women’s rights or segregation or social justice. Steph just couldn’t understand why no one else seemed to care as much as she did, especially the people who could actually start to affect the change, ie men. So, it lead to her dates abandoning her more often than not when she mentioned she went to art school or thought that women should be able serve in the war.

“I hear Billy McAvoy got drafted,” Keith mentioned after the waitress had taken their order. “His mother ain’t happy about it, his sister Katie is going to start looking for a job soon. At least their father’s still got his job.”

“She any good with numbers? My job’s free now at Leeman’s Shipping,” Becky offered with a grin.

“That’s right, you’re off to Basic soon?” Michael asked. “You’re making us look bad, Becky.”

“Yeah, leaving tomorrow,” Becky supplied with a quick glance at Steph, who couldn’t contain her tremor of surprise at the news. “Just got the letter today, the Army isn’t fooling around.”

So that was the letter on the table. They’d been too wrapped up in each other for Steph to remember to ask about it before they left the house and now she was panicking internally. Her heart started to thump harder and her breathing picked up. Becky shot her another look and under the cover of the table, slid her hand sideways on the seat to rest over Steph’s. Becky gently laidher fingers across Steph’s and gave a soft press. It was enough to anchor her and she took a deep breath under the cover of a sip of her milkshake.

Their food arrived and Steph managed to not get too fired up when someone brought up the new women coming in to work in the factory Keith worked at. Becky laughed at something Michael said and Steph watched her for a moment, taking in her slim throat with her head tipped back and a wide red smile, safe in the knowledge that Michael and Keith were both too busy looking at her to notice Steph’s stare as well.

They talked about the Stark Expo that was opening soon and how everyone was looking forward seeing to the “marvels of the future”. Michael was convinced it meant living on the moon and Keith thought jetpacks were the next thing for the US Army.

“I think we’ll see laser guns first,” Steph predicted. “Seems like a thing they'd be working on, what with the war going on.”

Becky nodded. “Still, though, I'd like to see something really amazing and unexpected. Something beautiful, even.”

“Maybe we'll go when you're back from Basic,” Michael suggested, clearly angling for another date and Steph nearly choked on her mashed potatoes holding back a laugh. “Should be open when you get back.”

“If you're still working at your father's store and not learning to march by then, we'll see,” Becky hedged and Steph pressed her foot against Becky's to share her amusement. “Speaking of fun, I thought we were going dancing?”

 

The two couples made their way to the dance hall and it was barely moments before Becky and Michael were out on the dance floor, leaving Keith and Steph at a table. Keith got them both drinks, but it was clear she wasn't holding his attention.

“Listen, I don’t mind if you want to find someone to dance with,” Steph said to Keith as his eyes wandered over the bustling dance floor and his foot tapped to the beat. “I'm not going to be up for anything fast.”

“You sure?” Keith looked torn, which was nicer than most of her other dates and Steph smiled at him.

“Honest. You know my lungs aren't much good, especially for dancing. Thanks for the drink though, that's nice of you.”

Keith gave her a smile as he finished his drink. “Thanks Steph. You're alright, you know? Lemme know if you do want a dance, though, and I'd be happy to.”

Steph nodded and watched him thread through the crowd and find a partner, Mary from the library seemed delighted to see him, and join the throng of dancers. Steph sipped her drink and let herself find Becky on the dance floor.

It was easy, Becky was a natural dancer and she always managed to draw a crowd. There was a spark in her eyes and an easy grace to her movements, no matter who her partner was, and right now Michael was spinning her under his arm and away. She was laughing gaily as her feet flew and Steph was as entranced as the rest of the crowd cheering and clapping along. Her girl was something else.

They danced to two more songs and when it switched to a slow waltz Steph could see Becky beg off, pulling Michael along back to the table. She dropped down into the chair beside Steph, fanning herself with her hand.

“That was swell. The place is jumping tonight.” She raised an eyebrow and gestured to the rest of Steph’s drink and Steph slid it over. Becky casually placed her lips over Steph’s faint lip print on the glass and finished the mouthful left. Steph flushed hot and Becky caught her eye.

“I bet they don't lindy in the WACs, Becky.” Michael said, pushing his hair back. “You're missing out, joining the army.”

“What I'm missing right now is a cool drink before I can get back on that dance floor. How about it?”

“Yeah, of course. I'll be right back.” Michael bounced up and headed for the bar, slipping into the crowd.

Becky leaned in to Steph, the noise of the hall providing an excuse to bend her head close. “Another couple of dances and then we’ll get out of here, doll?”

Steph shrugged. “Whatever you want, Beck. I'm more’n happy to watch you dance all night. It's your last night before Basic, you should get to do what you want.”

“Exactly.” Steph looked up to see Becky giving her that warm smile. “And what I want is to spend it with my best girl.”

Steph couldn't help but smile back, the beautiful warmth that Becky’s affection gave her spreading through her chest.

Michael came back with their drinks and they watched the other dancers and listened to the music until Becky dragged him out onto the floor again. They did another set and Steph could see the way Becky was pouring everything into it. The lifts were higher, her footwork was faster and Michael seemed to barely need to touch her to go from one move to another. She was luminous and Steph couldn't tear her eyes away.

When they finally stopped, it was to applause and Becky was laughing as they came off the floor. “That was swell, Michael. You've sure can show a girl a good time. I wish we could stay longer, but I've got an early train tomorrow.” Michael looked disappointed, but nodded. Becky gave him a kiss on the cheek before picking up her coat and Steph felt her lips twitch at his crestfallen expression. “Thanks again for a good night!”

They pulled their coats on before they left the dance hall and Steph reached up to twitch Becky’s collar flat before they got too far. Becky let her hand drift up to touch Steph’s and Steph blinked at her, surprised by her brazenness not half a block from the front door of the hall. Becky’s eyes flicked left and right before she threaded her hand through Steph’s elbow and pulled her around the corner and down the alley they’d been standing in front of.

There was a door set into the wall and Becky carefully pressed Steph into the pocket of shadow it created. “I'm sorry, doll, I just needed to…” She leant down to kiss Steph, full of fire and passion, and Steph kissed her back just as fiercely, wrapping her arms around Becky's neck and drawing her closer. There was a thrill going through her to know that even after Becky had been dancing with Michael all night, had a proper chance to go out with him like a regular girl, she still wanted Steph enough to sneak kisses steps away from discovery.

Becky sighed happily into Steph’s mouth, dropping little kisses on her lips. “Nothing in the world is better than kissing you,” she said. 

“Not even dancing?” Steph teased.

Becky laughed. “Not even the fastest jitterbug.” She paused, biting her lower lip and her face went serious. She looked down and away, suddenly shy, and Steph couldn't understand why.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. I just thought… if you wanted to, before we go home, there's somewhere I'd like to take you?” Becky finally canted her eyes back up to Steph, who was surprised at the hesitancy in them.

“Of course, Beck. I'll go anywhere as long as it's with you.”

That gorgeous smile came back and stole one more kiss. “Til the end of the line?”

“Til the end of the line.”

Becky stepped back and they linked elbows again, the very picture of best friends on a night out. Becky directed them down a few streets and stopped in front of door with a sign over it that said “Lavender’s".

With a glance at Steph, Becky pushed the door open and the usual sounds of a bar and lounge filtered out as they entered. Once inside, Steph went to let go of Becky's arm, but instead Becky squeezed her arm in close. She shoot a look at Becky who gave her a hesitant smile.

“It's a bar for, for women like us,” she explained nervously. “I wanted to have a dance with you before I go, if that's alright? If it's not, though, we can just go home...” She trailed off as Steph leaned into her side and smiled up at her. Before she could reply, though, a beautiful woman came up to them.

“Can I show you ladies to a table?” she asked. She was stunning in a perfectly tailored tuxedo, almost as blonde as Steph, with painted red lips and an air of confidence.

“Yes, please,” Becky said and the hostess led them to a table for two off the the side of the dance floor. Becky helped Steph with her jacket and held out her chair for her and Steph thought she might melt from the affection and care Becky was showing her.

Tentatively, she reached her hand across the table and and Becky took it, looking at their joined hands beside the candle with something like awe. She traced the back of Becky's hand with her fingers and they sat there smiling at each other until a waitress came by.

“What can I get you ladies?” She smiled at their reflexive movement to let go of each other's hands. “First time here?” she asked, not unkindly and at their nods she beamed. “Welcome to Lavender’s, glad you found us. Can I get you a drink?”

“I’ll have a Manhattan, thanks.” 

“Gin fizz, please.”

Orders taken, the waitress bustled off, and Steph finally took a look around. It wasn't a large bar, but it was cozy, with red tablecloths and candles on every table. There was a band playing a jazzy tune as couples danced and Steph saw they were all ladies, with a few male pairings among them.

Steph saw ladies in pants and skirts and suits, all dancing or flirting or drinking together and she smiled across the table at Becky. “How did you even find this place?”

Becky grinned. “One of the girls at the automat, Zinda. I was getting coffee the other morning and she leans in and says ‘If you ever want to take your girl out like I think you really want to, I know the spot’. Nearly dropped my cup, but she's one of us, too, and I guess she could recognise when two girls are gone on each other.”

Steph smiled back. “Well, I certainly am.”

The waitress brought their drinks and Steph took a sip of her gin fizz. Neither she nor Becky had let go of each other's hands yet and Steph wasn't sure she'd ever get tired of the novelty of holding her sweetheart’s hand on top of the table rather than hidden underneath. They didn't need to speak, just sitting there together like hundreds of other couples in New York waiting for one to ship out and trying not to think about it.

“Dance with me, beautiful?” Becky squeezed her fingers and Steph nodded. She let Becky lead her into the dance floor and take Steph in her arms. The music swelled around them and the singer started crooning.

“I'll probably still step on your feet,” Steph warned, but Becky just held her close. They swayed amid the other women and Steph rested her head on Becky’s shoulder, the same as when they danced at home. Becky was humming along with the singer and it made a pleasant buzz under her good ear.

“But in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me.”

Steph tilted her head up to look at Becky, singing along softly and looking down at her with eyes so full of love it almost took her breath away.

 

When they left the bar, after another drink and a few more dances, Steph felt the tension come back into Becky's body. They linked arms again and started the walk back to their apartment and Steph so badly wanted to lean her head on Becky's shoulder and wrap her arm around Becky's waist like the sailor and his girl in front of them. She didn't, though, because she was smarter than that, and instead waited until they were back in the apartment with the door locked behind them.

She didn't even wait for Becky to take her jacket off, wrapping her arms around Becky's waist and tucking her head under Becky's chin. “I love you, you know that right?”

Becky rested her cheek on Steph’s hair. “I do. God, I'm going to miss you so much.” She tipped Steph’s chin up and kissed her, her other hand stroking up and down Steph’s back.

“What time is your train tomorrow?”

“Not til noon.” Becky grinned wickedly. “I wasn't going to let those boys steal all our time together.”

Steph twined their fingers together. “Then come to bed? I want to spend as long as possible holding you.”

“Yes, please.”

They took their time undressing, Steph tracing her fingers down behind the zipper she undid on Becky’s dress and kissing her shoulder blade. Becky undid the buttons down on the front on Steph’s dress and slid the dress off her shoulder to let it puddle on the floor.

“You're so beautiful,” Becky said reverently, running her hands up Steph’s side and stomach.

Steph looked away as she reached for her nightgown. “Not as beautiful as you. I'm just... skinny.”

Becky cupped Steph’s face in her hands. “You are. You're so beautiful and I'm going to keep reminding you over and over.” She kissed her softly. “Into bed, darling, let me show you.”

Steph looked torn between her nightgown and the bed, flushing as she tried to decide how far she wanted to go. She looked up at Becky, who was unhooking her bra. “I, I don't know what I... I want you, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for... everything.”

Wearing only her underwear, Becky swept over and took Steph into her arms. “Sweetheart, we don't have to do anything. I just want to hold my babydoll as much as possible and maybe help make you feel good. As long as we're here together, it doesn't matter what we do.”

Steph nodded against Becky's bare chest. “I love you,”she said into Becky's sternum.

“I love you, too. Now put on your nightgown and get into bed.”

Steph laughed, relieved. “Aye aye, Private.” She busied herself putting on the sleeveless nightgown and turning the sheets back and by the time she was settled Becky was in her own negligee and sliding in behind her.

Becky tucked her face into her favourite spot at the crook of Steph’s neck and sighed happily. Steph tipped her head up, inviting the kisses Becky started placing along her neck and under her ear. Slowly, Becky’s hand slid up from where it rested on Steph's waist and started to trace patterns across her stomach and ribs.

Steph turned her head, seeking Becky's mouth. Becky's hand moved up Steph's ribs and traced the underside of her breast. “Steph, can I..?”

Steph nodded, her yes turning into a hiss when Becky's palm grazed over her nipple through her nightgown, her head leaning back against Becky's shoulder. She felt it like a shock, could feel both her nipples stiffening in response and she gasped when Becky did it again. This time Becky cupped her breast and let the nipple slide between two fingers, squeezing gently.

“Oh god,” Steph breathed.

“Is that okay, sweetheart?” Steph moaned in response and Becky let out a throaty chuckle. “Good. God, you feel so wonderful. You're perfect.”

Steph’s breathing was picking up. She'd touched herself before, but it had never felt like this. Her skin felt electric and even through her nightgown Becky's touch was sending ripples of sensation through her.

Becky's hand left her breast and went back down to her hip, plucking at the hem of her nightgown. Steph realised what she was asking and nodded breathlessly. Becky started running her fingers up along Steph’s hip, sliding the nightgown higher as she retraced her earlier route along bare skin.

“Your skin is like satin,” Becky murmured. “I could touch you forever.” Steph gasped as Becky's fingers touched her breast without the fabric between them and it felt like a direct connection to between her legs.

“Oh my, oh Beck...” She felt like desire was shivering along every nerve. “Please, touch me?”

Becky seemed to understand what she meant right away and made a noise of her own as she started to slide her fingers down Steph's belly. It felt like she was leaving sparks in her wake and when she finally ghosted her fingers between Steph’s legs, Steph was breathing hard.

The touch of Becky's long fingers against her opening made Steph shiver and as Becky stroked up through the wetness she gasped. The pad of one of Becky's fingers brushed along her clit and she felt like she was going to shake out of her skin as Bucky repeated the strokes again and again. She was gasping as the pressure built, Becky's fingers circling and rubbing her clit and drawing the spiralling pleasure out of her until finally she came with a surprised moan, her whole body arching again Becky's.

She collapsed back on the pillow, rolling into her back as Becky wiped her fingers off on the sheets and kissed her temple. “Oh my god,” she breathed out, trying to catch her breath.

Becky looked down at her from where she was still propped up on her side. “That was good?” she asked softly.

Steph laughed. “That was amazing. Thank you.” She reached up to pull Becky's head down for a kiss, soft and open-mouthed. “What about you, beautiful? I want to make you feel like that, but I don't know if I'll be any good at… that.”

“You don't have to do anything, babydoll. I wanted a memory to take away with me and that was perfect.” Becky brushed away blonde hair and kissed her shoulder.

Steph turned and gave Becky a gentle push, nudging her to lay on her back. She leaned over and gave Becky another kiss, this one hotter and wetter, with a nibble on her bottom lip. Steph tried to pour all her desire into it, to show Becky that her nervousness wasn't a lack of wanting.

“If you're sure, baby, come here.” Becky held out her arm and Steph crawled on top of her, enjoying the way Becky's eyes darkened as she did. With one hand on her hip, Becky guided Steph’s thigh between hers and pressed up into it. She moaned at the touch, gripping Steph’s hip and slid her other hand up Steph's thigh to the swell of her ass, stroking the crease under her cheek.

Steph propped herself up with one arm beside Becky's head, watching as Becky started to unravel beneath her. It felt intoxicating that her body was making Becky feel so good and she was emboldened to reach up with her free hand to cup Becky's breast. Becky made another noise, like a gasp and a moan, so she dragged her thumb across the peaked nipple pressing up through the silky fabric and was rewarded by a moan again.

“Oh god, Steph, you feel so good.” Becky’s head was thrown back, her collarbones standing out, and Steph knew she'd be drawing this forever. Becky was wet against her thigh, their nightgowns rucked up between them as Steph ducked her head to mouth along Becky's throat, eliciting a roll of Becky's hips against her and Becky to clutch at her back.

“I need you so bad, Steph, god, I love you so much.” Becky was babbling now, getting closer to the edge and Steph pressed her thigh up as she thumbed Becky’s nipple again. “Yesssss, baby,” Becky moaned. “I love the way you touch me, want you to touch me all the time, never stop.”

Steph leaned in to kiss her, Becky panting against her lips and making tiny hitching moans until finally she tossed her head back on the pillows, hips pressing up hard as she came with a drawn out cry, pressing her lips together to muffle the sound from the neighbours.

Steph stroked her hand down Becky’s side, dropping kisses along her hairline as Becky relaxed beneath her. “You're so beautiful,” she murmured. 

Becky wrapped both arms around her and pulled Steph in close on top of her. They kissed long and slow, a press of lips that stretched out into lazy, soft kisses until they'd lost all sense of time.

Steph looked down at Becky, the golden curtain of her hair draping around them. She brushed a limp curl off Becky's forehead and tried to move off Becky's body, but Becky made an unhappy noise and held on tighter.

“Beck, I need to move. I'm heavy, I'll be squashing you.”

“Nope, you're an angel and angels are never heavy.” Becky buried her face in Steph’s neck and Steph giggled softly.

“I'm no angel, I'm just a scrawny girl from Brooklyn.”

“My Brooklyn girl,” Becky said, finally releasing Steph, who kissed her on the nose and rolled off and back onto the bed. She reordered her nightgown and pulled the sheets up from where they'd been kicked down out of the way. Becky was already laying back on freshly fluffed pillows and Steph wasted no time curling into her arms.

Resting her head on Becky's shoulder, she could feel Becky's heartbeat slowing down as they fell into breathing together.

“Thank you, babydoll, that was perfect.” Becky pressed a kiss into the top of Steph’s head. “I'm going to miss you so much.”

“Me too. I'll write to you, though, every week.”

“Yeah? Send me little sketches and things? Tell me how my girl is doing and how many fights you've managed to _avoid_.”

Steph laughed and nuzzled into Becky. “I'll do my best.”

Becky snorted. “I guess that's all I can hope for.” She held Steph tightly for a long moment and Steph clung back. “Let's get some sleep, doll. Plenty to do tomorrow.”

Steph nodded, lifting up so Becky could turn off the lamp then settling back into her arms. She reached for Becky’s hand and threaded their fingers together, resting their joined hands on Becky's stomach. “I love you.”

“Love you.”

 

When Becky woke up, Steph had been sketching for a while, the familiar sound of a pencil on paper filling the quiet room. Becky blinked against the early sunlight filtering through the curtains and turned her head to look at Steph.

“Hey sweetheart,” she said, her voice sleep-rough. “How long have you been up?”

Steph shrugged as she shaded. “A little while. Woke up and you were too perfect not to draw.”

Becky smiled and rolled over, resting her cheek against Steph’s hip and peering at the sketchbook. Steph tilted it down for her to see better.

It was Becky, asleep on her side, hair fanned out on the pillow. The sheets were like clouds around her, revealing one bare shoulder and the barest hint of her collarbone. Her face was soft and peaceful. At the edge of the drawing amidst the rumpled sheets was a small, slim foot, as if this was a photograph that also captured the photographer.

“You're so talented,” Becky said, kissing the closest part of Steph to her, which happened to be the wrist of the hand holding the sketchbook. “I like the bit of you in there, too. Even when I'm asleep I've always got you.”

Steph smiled, pleased Becky had noticed. Her girl was so beautiful, so desired by everyone she met, that Steph had given into temptation to draw in this tiny claim on her. Not that anyone would ever see the sketch, but it felt like she was throwing it out into the universe, too - no one gets to see this but me.

She closed the sketchbook and set it aside, slipping back under the sheet with Becky. “I was thinking…”

“Uh oh.” Becky laughed as Steph batted at her.

“Anyway, I was thinking, about sending you letters to Fort Des Moines. They'll still be going through your mail, like the regular army, so I can't exactly sign them like I want to.”

“Yeah, and how did you want to sign them?” Becky asked, teasing as she leaned in to brush a kiss over Steph’s cheek.

“Your girl. Your sweetheart. Your love.” She punctuated each one with a kiss. “Your scrawny Brooklyn girl.” They laughed and Steph leaned across to drape herself across Becky's chest. She rested her chin on her hands and looked up at Becky. “I don't see why it should matter who's writing you letters or how they sign them,” she muttered with a scowl.

Becky laughed and stroked her hair. “Especially because they don't have to worry about us lavenders getting distracted by all the men.”

“Maybe we could have a word or something that means I love you. It looks ordinary to everyone else, but it's special to us?”

“That's a good idea, I really like that. My clever girl.” Becky stretched and looked out the window, sighing. “We should get out of bed, though. I need to pack still.”

Steph grudgingly sat up and Becky kissed her swiftly before getting out of bed and heading for the tiny bathroom. 

 

Steph made tea and started on breakfast as Becky packed her small suitcase and brushed out her WAC uniform. She came into the bedroom with a cup of tea for Becky to find her folding her dresses and singing softly.

“Sweet dreams til sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me.” She turned to see Steph there and smiled, accepting the cup of tea.

“You're singin’ our song.”

“Mmm hmm. My favourite now. Every time I hear it I'm going to think about dancing with my best girl.”

“That should be it, then. Our “I love you”.”

“The song?”

“We'll, I was just thinking about the sweet dreams part, but yeah, any of it. Keeps it mixed up, too.”

Becky swooped in and kissed her soundly. “That so smart. And you bring me tea - you really are my perfect girl.”

“As long as I'm yours, I'm happy.”

“Always. Til the end of the line.” Becky tucked a strand of hair behind Steph’s ear and leaned in for a long kiss.

 

Finally, it was time to go. Becky stood in front of the mirror, pinning her hat in place and Steph put on her jacket. She looked at her girl, beautiful even in khaki and brown.

“I'm so proud of you, d’you know that? I'm going to miss you so much, but I'm so proud of what you're doing. My girl's a WAC.”

Becky turned around and looked at her seriously. “It's all for you, doll. If I've got to fight a war to keep you safe and healthy, I will. Just be here when I get back.”

They kissed again, one last time before they stepped out of the apartment and Steph tried to commit every touch and every second of it to memory before they had to open the door and let the world back in.

They sat close together on the bus and by the time they arrived at the train station Steph’s fingers hurt from clutching the strap of her handbag. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other amidst the crowd. They gave each other a polite-looking hug and Steph reached out to straighten Becky's collar. Becky’s lips twitched and they smiled at each other.

“Stay safe and write me when you can.”

“You too.” 

With nothing left to say that they hadn't already said at home, Becky nodded, squared her shoulders and turned to join the stream of her fellow WACs entering the station. Steph watched her until she disappeared from sight, then turned to head back home, whistling their song.

**Author's Note:**

> While researching for this series, I found out that 40s slang for lesbian was a lavender and I had to use it.
> 
> There is more coming in this series and I have a co-author who'll be tagging, too. I'm so appreciative of everyone who's enjoyed this AU so far. The comments and kudos are so lovely, thank you again.


End file.
